


Tours of the Heart

by Preussenlied



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preussenlied/pseuds/Preussenlied
Summary: Modern AU. Gray accidentally signs up for a tour of an island while on vacation and decides he might as well go to get his money's worth. And boy he sure did.





	Tours of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when I was on vacation and just sort of went with it. Cue awkward and flustered Gruvia.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

"But I didn't  _want_  the tour, that's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"Very sorry, sir, but the tour is non-refundable once it has been booked and paid for."

"I didn't book it!"

"You did, sir. On the thirteenth of May."

"No, that's when I booked my room."

"Yes, it is also when you booked the tour. It's very lovely, and the guides are very informative about the island's history."

"I don't care about the island or the guides! I want my money back!"

"Sorry, sir, but that's not possible." Gray never liked to entertain the idea of harming a woman, but this blonde's sickeningly-sweet smile and twinkling green eyes were just taunting him at this point and it was  _infuriating_. "If today doesn't quite work for you, though, you are more than welcome to attend any other day that the tour is offered."

"I don't -" Gray stopped himself with a groan. There was no point arguing any further. Instead, he just grabbed his room key off the front desk and stormed back to his room.

* * *

Of all the days it could be this hot outside, why did it have to be the day he decided to go on the ridiculous tour?

Yes, he decided to go. If couldn't get his money back, he might as well get his money's worth. Perhaps he should have checked the forecast first, though, because while he came down for vacationing in the warm sun, he didn't want it to be  _this_  warm. At least he dressed light, wearing his purple tropical-patterned shirt and a pair of shorts, but that didn't seem to do much, even if the shirt was left unbuttoned.

Gray sighed, leaning against the taffrail and staring out into the ocean's water. There were still some people boarding the boat that would take them to the island they were touring, and he wished they'd hurry up so they could get this thing over with already.

That, and he was tired of the random kid at his leg poking him and asking ridiculous questions.

"Is this a ship or a boat?"

"A boat," Gray muttered, his chin resting in his hand. He didn't even bother looking at the child at this point, as it appeared he wasn't leaving any time soon.

"Why isn't it a ship?"

"Because it's a boat."

"Oh."

_Is he done?_

"Is this a sea or an ocean?"

_Apparently not._

"An ocean."

"What's the difference?"

"I don't know."

"Where are we going?"

"To an island."

"Why?"

"For a tour."

"Why?"

"Because your parents were probably minding their own business when they suddenly find out they paid for a tour they didn't know existed and had no way of getting their money back, so it was either show up for it, or lose the money without any gain," Gray growled. The child was silent for a moment.

"Oh… Why?"

"Peter! There you are," came the voice of a woman who thought she was saving Gray from the child's excessive questioning, when really, she was saving the boy from Gray's impending wrath. "I'm so sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," Gray said, turning to the mother with a friendly smile, feeling pleased as he watched her haul the child away. He wasn't normally so annoyed with children, but he was still bitter about the money he lost due to this tour.

It seemed like an eternity before the boat left the harbor, and Gray tried to lighten up his attitude a little, but to no avail, and when he and the others set foot on the island, they were immediately greeted with a voice that sounded all too cheery for his current mood.

That all changed, though, when he turned to see who had spoken.

"Welcome to Tenrou Island!" The woman who spoke had long, flowing blue hair and bright eyes to match. She wore a purple bikini with white polka dots and ribbon tied at the front, and around her waist was a sheer white cover-up that hung loosely around her legs, with a slit going up the side that revealed a tattoo on her left thigh.

Beside her stood a woman not much shorter than the other, and she had bright pink hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail. Her bikini was more simple, being black with a golden trim, though Gray didn't spend too much time looking at her - only turning his attention when she spoke.

"My name's Meredy, and this is Juvia. We'll be your tour guides for today!"  _Juvia_ , Gray thought, and the tour began - starting with Gray tripping over a rock.

* * *

"You know, Juvia has never seen anyone look so engaged in the tour before." Gray started, nearly slipping on the mossy rock upon which he stood. The woman yelped and reached out to grab his arm and pull him away from the fall he nearly took down the pile of stones. Gray stumbled and ended up falling against her, accidentally pinning her to a nearby tree with his weight.

Straightening, Gray found him just inches from the woman he'd been stuck watching for the past hour before the small break in the tour. She blinked, wide eyed, and he quickly pulled himself away.

"Sorry, I -"

"No, no, don't apologize! Juvia was the one who startled you," the blunette said, cupping her flushed cheeks in her hands.

"Guess I shouldn't be spacing out near rocky cliffs, huh?" Gray said with a chuckle, smiling at the soft laugh that sounded from the woman. "Um… what were you saying?"

"Huh? Oh! Juvia was just saying that you looked so engaged in the tour. You were paying close attention to everything Juvia was saying." Gray flushed, but willed himself to play it off. He didn't realize she caught him watching her. She must think he's a total creep. But if she did, she certainly wasn't acting worried.

"Uh… yeah. I mean, I've always been sort of a history buff, and I'd heard about Tenrou a time or two. This tour was a way for me to learn more about it," Gray said with a casual shrug of his shoulders. Yes, he was a bit of a history nerd, and yes, he knew a little about Tenrou Island; however he certainly didn't jump at the opportunity to tour the place - in fact, it was quite the opposite - but she didn't need to know that.

"Juvia appreciates the interest. She's going to miss it." Gray looked over at her and she was looking out at the breathtaking view of the ocean. Her once bright eyes held a more solemn look now.

"Miss it?" Juvia turned back to him with a smile.

"Juvia won't be giving tours anymore after the summer ends. I figure it's about time I go back home and settle in."

"How long have you been giving tours?" Gray asked. He leaned against a rock to appear more relaxed and casual, but the large boulder shifted against his weight and he scrambled to get away from it before it tumbled down the hill. He looked back to Juvia, but she wasn't looking at him, and he hoped that the smile on her lips was caused by something else.

"Five years. Juvia started when she was eighteen and fell in love with the island after working part time in college." She let out a longing sigh. "And now that Juvia has finally graduated, it's time that I get a real job."

"Well, congratulations on graduating," he said, and she thanked him, shyly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "What's your degree in?"

"Marine biology. And it's just in time, too - a research center just opened up in my hometown and I have my second interview soon. I have my fingers crossed," she said with a soft laugh. Gray's brow furrowed.

"Where are you from? I - not to sound creepy, I just…" He trailed off at the smile Juvia was giving him, and he swore it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

"Before you go asking about Juvia's background, you should at least tell her your name," she said teasingly, placing a hand on her hip.

"Oh, right, sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. He then stuck his hand out. "I'm Gray. Gray Fullbuster."

"Juvia Lockser," the woman said as she took his hand in her smaller one. "Though, you may have already known that. Juv- er… I have a habit of sometimes talking in third person."

"I noticed, but it's kind of endearing," Gray said, fighting a bright grin in the way her cheeks reddened.

"Magnolia," Juvia blurted out. Gray blinked. The blunette startled. "Uh - it's where Juvia is from. You asked earlier…"

"Oh, right. I figured it was possible. I live in Magnolia and designed the research center." Juvia's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm an architect - the research center was my first big project after graduation."

"It's a beautiful building! You did wonderful," Juvia said quickly and Gray passed a hand through his hair.

"Thanks," he said, and just then, Meredy found them.

"Juvia! There you are. Ready to finish up the tour?"

"Oh! Yes," she said, then turned back to Gray with a smile. He returned the gesture and followed the two women back to the group.

At the beginning of the tour, Gray had lagged behind a bit from the rest of the group, but he now kept to the front, occasionally catching Juvia looking at him from time to time when Meredy was explaining something.

Once they all returned to the boat, Gray managed to get another word with Juvia before he boarded.

"Are you not coming back?"

"Juvia and Meredy have another way to Akane Beach," she said. Gray nodded, inhaled deeply, and took his shot.

"So… I'm not sure if you've heard about it yet, but there's a pretty cool cafe back in Magnolia called Fairy Tail. When you get there, I recommend checking it out." A bright smile slowly worked its way onto Juvia's lips.

"Does Gray go there often?"

"More than I care to admit," he said with a laugh. "They've got great iced coffee."

"Juvia will definitely check it out, then." Gray smiled, and Juvia looked past him. "I think your boat is leaving, though."

Gray turned and saw that the boat was just about to leave the dock and he cursed. He looked to Juvia again.

"I'll see you around, then?" Juvia nodded, and Gray rushed to get onto the boat and didn't tear his eyes away from the island until blue and purple disappeared into the horizon.

He didn't even hear Peter rambling on at his side once again and asking where his shirt went.


End file.
